Letters to Lily Evans
by PenNameRequired
Summary: It seems as though Severus is not the only one that has been writing letters to Lily Evans..." A romance/comedy FanFic set during the Marauder Era. Supporting characters inc.: Lupin, Peter, and James
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Lily**

Chapter 1

The disgusting, poorly groomed wizard sat hunched over the table. His attention was fixed on the crumpled letter that was gripped tightly in his filthy little hands. He took a nervous glance around the room before continuing to read.

_Dear Lily, this poem I write for you because I love you._

_Lily Evans, you are my …  
_

_Sunshine, lollipops and -- rainbows everything that's wonderful...  
_

The deceitful young man was now prancing around the room reciting, almost singing, each verse, until all of a sudden he froze on the spot.

"WORMTAIL! HOW DARE YOU! GIVE THAT TO ME!"

"Severus, I'm s-sorry, please forgive me, I was just -"

"What did you think of it?" Severus demanded.

"Oh, it's wonderful, it's a masterpiece and you're an excellent writer," Peter replied.

"Yes, well I am probably the best that I know of."

"Yes, oh yes. You're definitely the best here at Hogwarts. I can't wait to see Lily's reaction when you -"

"Silence, be quiet. Come away from the window, there's someone out there." Severus pulled Peter aside. The two young wizards sat in silence as the approaching figure came into view.

"It's Potter," Severus hissed.

Outside, James was fussing about with a knot tied at the top of a very large sack. He soon had it open. It was full of dozens upon dozens of handwritten letters. He gave a nervous look over his shoulder and then began to tip the letters into a very large hole in the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters to Lily**

Chapter 2

Alone, he sat in the corner of the room, writing, scrawling obsessively. All of a sudden he looked up ... there was someone standing in the doorway.

"Come on James! We have to get going - you have Quidditch practice! Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"As I have told you already Lupin, I AM NOT GOING TO PRACTICE. I have better things to do!"

"Alright - who are you and what have you done with the real James?" Lupin mocked. He then walked across the room until he was standing right above James, looking down over his shoulder. James folded his sheet of paper and glared up at Lupin.

"Oh, come on James, give me read. We all know you've been writing to Lily."

"THAT'S A LIE!" snapped James.

Concealed behind James' left arm, Lupin could see a _whole pile_ of letters.

"Accio!"

Before James could flinch, Lupin had taken one of the many handwritten letters. He immediately began to read it.

_Dear Lily, you are my ...  
_

_Sunshine, lollipops and -- rainbows, everything that's wonderful ..._

"I know it's nothing brilliant, but it has a catchy tune, don't you think?"

Lupin turned away from James, trying hard to hold in his laughter. "This is quite possibly the most hilarious thing that I have ever read; you weren't really thinking of sending this to Lily, were you?"

"Well, I -"

"Let me read another, surely this is the worst of them."

"No, please just forget it."

Lupin began to read the second letter.

_Dear Lily, _

_Lily Evans, you are my ...  
_

_Sunshine, lollipops and …_

Lupin looked down at James. James was now staring at the floor, sulking.

"These are all the same, aren't they, James?"

"Yes," James sobbed. "THEY'RE ALL THE BLOODY SAME! You don't know how hard I have tried to think of a second line. I've been up all night at times thinking it over and over. You have to help me Lupin, think of a line with me! Please, I'm begging you!"

"No James, I have a better idea. Forget about the first two lines, I've got a feeling they're part of a muggle song, anyway."

"No, it can't be. I came up with it, all on my own. And even if I do start again, what will I do with all of these unfinished letters?"

"Bury them James. Dig a hole in the ground and bury them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters to Lily**

Chapter 3

Peter and Severus watched on intently as James continued to empty the sack. He threw the empty sack into the hole and covered it over before dashing off.

"Quickly Peter, go out there and dig up those letters. If James Potter has a secret, I must know of it."

Without hesitation, Peter raced out and began digging.

"How many shall I bring back?" Peter called out.

"Just grab some and get in here."

Peter came in with his arms full of letters. Severus snatched one and began reading.

_"Dear Lily, you are my ..._

_Sunshine, lollipops and - rainbows everything that's wonderful ..."_

Severus stood staring blankly at the letter before letting it flutter to the ground.

"What is it, what did it say?" Peter asked eagerly.

"It was my poem, almost word for word. How dare he…and how dare YOU Peter! You've helped him to steal my poem somehow, haven't you?"

Severus was now standing right over Peter.

"No, I didn't. I swear. I'll prove it to you. I - I'll run out there now, I'll carry them off somewhere." Peter suggested.

"No Peter, I can't trust you. I know he's your friend; I cannot have you betray me."

"What would you have me do then?" Peter asked.

"I know about your shape-shifting Peter, I know how you love … to gnaw."

"You - you want me to eat them, all of them?"

"Yes Peter, eat every last word."


End file.
